1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for connecting a flat cable through an anisotropic conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0202956 discloses an electronic apparatus including a display screen on the front surface thereof. In the electronic apparatus, in some case, a flexible flat cable is used for connection of two circuit boards and connection of a circuit board and an electronic component.